Bloodbender
by abbykm4
Summary: In order to stop the war brewing between camps, Percy uses bloodbending, a power he discovered in Tartarus. How will the other demigods react to this display of power?


Jason POV

The Argo Two raced through the sky, while the demigods on board prepared to land at Camp Half Blood. The two camps were preparing to fight, and the seven hoped to make it back in time to prevent seven themselves had just defeated the giants (with some last minute help from the gods), and were not anxious to fight again. They were all tired, especially Percy and Annabeth.

Just thinking about those two made Jason sad. They had literally been through hell, and then, just as they got out, they had to fight an army of giants. The two must have been exhausted. But something about them seemed different. They were always on guard, never resting. Whenever one slept, the other kept guard, and Percy had a habit of crouching over Annabeth's sleeping body. No one ever tried to sneak up on them after the time Leo had almost been decapitated by Riptide.

They were always together, always touching, but Annabeth seemed to be constantly trying to reign her boyfriend in. whatever had happened down there had changed Percy, and it showed. His eyes were darker and swirled with power. He rarely smiled, and when he did it wasn't a true smile, it was a predatory grin, all teeth. He was usually pretty calm, but at times he would have outbursts, and his powers would mimic his emotions. If he was being honest, Percy scared Jason quite a bit. Both Percy and Annabeth were covered in new scars, and the grey streaks in their hair was back.

Jason was snapped out of his musings when Camp Half Blood came into view. Instantly, Jason was filled with despair. The Greeks were attempting to fight off both the Romans and monsters (who Octavian teamed up with). The Greeks were excellent fighters, but they were attempting to defend themselves against two armies instead of one. Jason wasn't sure what the seven demigods would be able to do when the Argo landed.

Percy rushed past Jason to Leo and shouted something to him. Whatever is was couldn't have been good, because Leo's eyes widened, but he nodded and jerked the Argo II to a stop. Then Percy rushed over to Jason. "Get me down there!" he yelled. Jason nodded and grabbed Percy beforing jumping over the railing of the warship. He gently set down the other demigod and watched in fear and confusion as Percy simply walked toward the battlefield. He didn't even have a weapon out! Jason was about to run to Percy's aid before he discovered he didn't need to.

Percy planted both feet firmly on the grass of the hill overlooking the armies and shouted. His cry was raw, full of rage and pain, and it carried over the camps. Everyone instantly stopped moving and shouting at once.

A chill crept over Jason as he realized that whatever Percy was doing, it wasn't natural. Percy stood over the two armies, eyes raging with unchecked power. He made a fist with his right hand, and with agonized screams, the monster army exploded.

It hit Jason like a sack of bricks. _Blood._ Percy was controlling the blood of hundreds of human beings, and previously the humans. His method of control obviously wasn't comfortable. Jason saw the eyes of several Romans, and their faces were twisted in pain. "Now," Percy practically hissed. "What is going on here?"

There was a cry of betrayal and pain from Annabeth as she ran toward Jason and Percy. She threw herself onto Percy, pleading with him. "You promised!" she sobbed. "You promised you wouldn't do it again!" Jason's eyes widened at the word 'again'. When had Percy discovered this power?

While Percy stood unresponsive, Annabeth addressed the armies. "Look around you!" she shouted. "The Athena Parthenos is returned, and still you fight? We didn't go to Tartarus and back for you to destroy each other. Our enemy is Gaea!"

She then turned back to Percy, begging him to let them go. "Please Percy!" she cried. "Some things aren't meant to be controlled, remember?" When this seemed to have no effect on Percy, Annabeth tried again. "Percy!" she shouted. "Percy, you're scaring me!"

Percy gasped, and released his hold on the armies and they fell to the ground. Annabeth leaned against him, still crying, and Percy suddenly sagged with weariness. At this moment he looked far older than seventeen years old. "I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice shaking. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Leo POV

The whole incident with the 'bloodbending' had scared Leo more than he cared to admit. Percy had always been pretty powerful, but that had been a whole other level.

Percy and Annabeth had been flown on board via Jason and Frank, Percy still muttering 'I'm sorry' and Annabeth still sobbing her eyes out. When she had stopped crying long enough to talk, Annabeth promised to tell them what had happened. Currently, Percy was sleeping in his cabin, and the rest of the seven were in the stables, because it had the most room. After taking a breath, Annabeth began to speak. "What Percy did was called bloodbending. He was controlling the blood of the armies." she started. Hazel, clamped a hand over her mouth, looking horrified. Percy had always seemed so peaceful to her.

"He discovered how to do it in... the Pit." she continued in a flat tone, her eyes staring at something they could not see. "We were wandering alone, Bob and Small Bob had gone diagonally." No one knew who Bob was, but none of them dared to ask.

"We came upon Akhlys, goddess of misery. We needed her to give us the Death Mist. Death Mist basically appears when you are close to death. it would hide us from the army of monsters that stood on his heart by the doors." Piper looked a little nauseous at the prospect of literally walking on something's heart, but she swallowed any comments she might have made. Like Leo, she wanted to know more.

"She refused to help us, and betrayed us instead. She tried to kill Percy first." Now Annabeth's voice was trembling. "She tried to drown him, in poison." She swallowed a sob and took a shaky breath. "Hazel knows this, but Percy has feared drowning ever since Alaska, when he almost died." Hazel and Frank's faces were white, and they nodded.

"He got so, so angry, like something in him snapped." She was whispering now. "He used her poison against her. He changed the tide and tortured her relentlessly. He wanted her to feel his pain." Leo was starting to feel sick. "She started screaming and choking, pleading and begging, but he wouldn't stop. I was so, so, so scared in that instant." Annabeth bowed her head. "I thought the Pit had stolen what made Percy, Percy."

After a brief silence, she went on, "Anyway, I promised him he wouldn't torture any one again using bloodbending." she stood slowly and left the room to stand guard for Percy.

"Wow," Leo said abruptly. "Remind me not to make Percy angry." The rest of the the demigods agreed. Leo thought that torturing a goddess was totally cruel, but Percy and Annabeth had been in hell! That had to bring out a guy's dark side, right? (Leo still didn't want to be on the receiving end of Percy's multiple powers though).


End file.
